Kocie pieszczoty
by carietta
Summary: Tłumaczenie mei. Humorystyczne pwp.


_Tłumaczenie __**mei**__. Ja jej tylko odstępuję konta, aby móc wysłać link do autora oryginału. Smacznego, kochani! _

_O O O O_

**Mam przyjemność przedstawić Wam kolejne tłumaczenie z okazji Pory Hufflepuff :) I chociaż w tekście nie występuje żaden Puchon, to po przeczytaniu tej miniaturki raczej nikt nie powinien zarzucić jej braku puchatości xd Udanej lektury!**

Ach! Bo bym zapomniała! Tekst jest z rodzaju 2w1 xd PH i GUBoS!

P.S. Tekst ten z przepastnych czeluści fanfiction net wygrzebała moja kochana **carietta**i w swej niezmierzonej dobroci odstąpiła mi zgodę na jego tłumaczenie 3 ...oraz przetłumaczyła tytuł :* xd

Tytuł i link do oryginału: To Flatter a Cat (link w profilu)  
>Autor: atypicalsnowman<br>Tłumacz: mea  
>Beta: carietta<br>Pairing: HP/SS  
>Rating: NC17<br>Ostrzeżenia: cat!Snape XD  
>zgoda: jest<p>

**Kocie pieszczoty**

_"Pies będzie tobie schlebiał, ale to ty musisz schlebiać kotu." — George Mikes_

Harry był zmartwiony.

Westchnął któryś raz z rzędu i sięgnął pod poduszkę w poszukiwaniu różdżki. Było wpół do pierwszej w nocy, a Severus wciąż nie wrócił ze swojego laboratorium. Harry odwrócił się na brzuch, czując jak z minuty na minutę gromadzi się w nim złość. Uderzył pięścią w poduszkę.  
>W końcu prychnął sam na siebie i usiadł prosto na łóżku.<p>

To było niesprawiedliwe. Byli z Severusem partnerami od ponad pięciu lat i przez ten czas Harry nigdy nie czuł, że musi walczyć z ukochanymi eliksirami Snape'a o jego czas i zainteresowanie.

Przeczesał włosy palcami, ubrał slipy i szlafrok, po czym wyszedł z pokoju z zamiarem odwrócenia uwagi kochanka od pracy.

Jego zmartwienie rosło w miarę jak zbliżał się do laboratorium, jednak nie zwiększył tempa swoich kroków. Zawsze starał się nie przeszkadzać Snape'owi, kiedy ten był zajęty, a do tej pory Severus także pilnował, aby nie spędzać nad eliksirami więcej czasu niż potrzeba.  
>Ale od kilku dni Severus nie miał w ogóle czasu dla Harry'ego, zwłaszcza w nocy.<br>Nawet po pięciu wspólnych latach Potter mógł poszczycić się bardzo aktywnym życiem seksualnym ze swoim namiętnym kochankiem. Wyglądało jednak na to, że przez ostatni tydzień, Severus specjalnie zostawał w pracowni tak długo, czekając, aż Harry zaśnie.  
>Potter był przyzwyczajony do spędzania wieczorów w obecności partnera, kiedy sprawdzali testy, czytali lub po prostu rozmawiali o tym,jak im minął dzień. Z kolei większość nocy spędzali zaplątani w prześcieradła, kochając się, a później zasypiając w swoich ramionach.<br>Harry miał nadzieję, że właśnie tak będzie wyglądało ich życie już do końca. Ten tygodniowy celibat był czymś, czego nie przewidywał, kiedy wprowadzał się do Severusa — a przynajmniej nie w najbliższej przyszłości.

Doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa. Poza tym nie miał zamiaru rozwiązywać problemu _na własną rękę_ skoro miał przy boku bardzo mrocznego i bardzo seksownego mężczyznę.  
>Złość bulgotała mu pod skórą, więc wparował do laboratorium bez pukania.<br>Severus poderwał głowę znad kociołka z eliksirem, nad którym obecnie pracował i odsunął się od stołu.

— Harry? Co ty tutaj...

Zamilkł, kiedy partner podszedł do niego, złapał go mocno za ramiona i obrócił w swoją stronę.

— Co do chole...

Harry stanął na palcach i zaatakował usta kochanka, nacierając własnym ciałem na ciało Severusa, wymuszając, by oparł się o stół, na którym pracował.

Mistrz Eliksirów jęknął. Szybko przeszła mu pierwsza złość i przestał się opierać. Harry złapał go jeszcze mocniej i całował z całą zaborczością na jaką było go tylko stać.

Po chwili mężczyźni oderwali się od siebie, gwałtownie łapiąc oddech.

— Masz w ogóle pojęcie ile czasu minęło odkąd cię ostatnio całowałem? — zapytał Potter, poprawiając okulary.

Severus potarł usta dłonią i wciąż dysząc, odparł:

— Jak to _ile czasu_? A dzisiejsze śniadanie? Pocałowałem cię tuż zanim weszliśmy do Wielkiej Sali, jak zwykle z resztą. Nie dramatyzuj.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

— Nie miałem na myśli jakiegoś tam cmoknięcia, jakim możesz obdarzyć przyjaciela.

Severus odwrócił się i Harry'emu wydawało się, że usłyszał jak kochanek mamrocze pod nosem coś w stylu "mam nadzieję, że nie chodzisz po zamku i nie całujesz tak wszystkich swoich przyjaciół".

Harry prychnął, ujął policzek Snape'a i zmusił go, by spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Mówię poważnie. To już tydzień, Severusie. Siedem dni! Nie całowaliśmy się, nie pieprzyliśmy się, nie pozwoliłeś mi się nawet dotknąć przez siedem cholernych dni! Już nie mogę — musisz mi powiedzieć o co chodzi. Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

Severus westchnął i pokręcił głową.

— Nie Harry, nie zrobiłeś niczego co spowodowało... zmianę mojego zachowania.

Harry spojrzał w dół, kiedy poczuł jak strach ściska go za gardło. Zmusił się, żeby zapytać:

— Jest ktoś inny, czy po prostu... po prostu już mnie nie pragniesz?

Tym razem to długie palce Severusa złapały policzek młodszego mężczyzny i zmusiły, aby podniósł wzrok, w którym odbijała się miłość i oddanie.

— Bzdura. — Harry uśmiechnął się. — Jednakże, jest coś... coś o czym muszę ci powiedzieć — wyznał Severus, niespotykanym jak na niego nerwowym głosem.

Harry złapał go za rękę.

— O co chodzi? Czy stało się coś złego?

Snape przytaknął.

— Tydzień temu, podczas ćwiczeń klubu pojedynków, jedno z zaklęć przypadkowo trafiło we mnie.

Harry ścisnął mocniej dłoń kochanka.

— Co się wydarzyło?

Severus zarumienił się i uwolnił dłoń. Wyciągnął różdżką i wypowiedział jakieś zaklęcie ponad własną głową.

Harry zamrugał, kiedy zobaczył to, co ukrywało się pod czarem maskującym.  
>Severus miał kocie uszy. Śliczne, puchate, cudowne kocie uczy. Futerko miało połyskliwy czarny kolor, identyczny jak włosy Severusa, a ich wnętrze było uroczo różowe.<p>

Z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu, penis Harry'ego zadrżał.

— Severusie... co? — odezwał się elokwentnie i wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć mięciutkiego futerka. Snape mimowolnie przymknął oczy i nachylił się ku pieszczocie.

— Ten ostatni idiota, dzieciak Creevey'ów, przekręcił inkantację i sprawił, że wyrosły mi... one. — Machnął ręką, wskazując na głowę. — ...oraz... oraz ogon.

Brwi Harry'ego wystrzeliły w górę, a jego erekcja zaczęła intensywnie pulsować w slipach.

— Masz... ogon? — zapytał powoli. — Severus przytaknął, nie podnosząc wzroku z podłogi. — Mogę zobaczyć?

Snape prychnął, nie odpowiadając na pytanie.

— Harry, nie miałem zamiaru mówić ci o tych deformacjach. Od tygodnia próbuję uwarzyć eliksir, który pozwoliłby mi się tego pozbyć, ale jak do tej pory nic nie działa.

Myśli Harry'ego wciąż krążyły wokół idei posiadania ogona przez Severusa, ale jedno słowo zwróciło jego uwagę.

— To nie jest żadna deformacja! To jest... eee... cóż, na pewno nie deformacja. — Harry prawie powiedział, że uszy są słodkie, kochane i z jakiegoś powodu seksowne jak cholera, ale coś mu mówiło, że Severusowi mogłoby się to wcale nie spodobać.

Zwłaszcza ta "słodka i kochana" część wypowiedzi.

Severus potrząsnął głową.

— To nienaturalne. Przejrzałem wspomnienie z tego pojedynku w myślodsiewni dyrektora, ale nie wyłapałem niczego użytecznego. To jakieś nieznane zaklęcie i mimo że próbowałem uwarzyć antidotum to... — Snape wyglądał na doszczętnie rozbitego. Odsunął się od kochanka i dokończył: — Harry, obawiam się, że tego nie można usunąć.

Z cierpiętniczego tonu Severusa jasno wynikało, że nie oczekiwał, iż Harry przyjmie te wieści z radością. Potter westchnął, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo musiał się zamartwiać jego kochanek przez ostatnie kilka dni. Merlin jeden wiedział, że Severus nigdy nie uważał się za specjalnie atrakcyjnego, pomimo zapewnień i okazywania tego, jak bardzo Harry go pożąda — dzień po dniu w ciągu tych wspólnych pięciu lat.

Potter nie pragnął niczego więcej jak tylko pieścić puszyste uszy kochanka, całować go zachłannie i mówić, że w jego oczach zawsze będzie piękny — z dodatkowymi częściami ciała lub bez nich.

Słowa jednak niewiele mogły pomóc w tej sytuacji.

Harry musiał mu to pokazać.

— Pozwól mi zobaczyć twój ogon — poprosił.

Severus uniósł brew.

— Dlaczego?

— Ponieważ cię kocham. Ponieważ teraz to będzie część ciebie, a ja kocham ciebie całego. Ponieważ jak do tej pory nic, co związane z tobą nie było dla mnie nieprzyjemne. — Harry podniósł dłoń i potarł puchate ucho. — Ponieważ mam przeczucie, że twój ogon okaże się cholernie seksowny.

Severus wydał pomruk pełen desperacji i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. Nie tylko Potter cierpiał z powodu siedmiodniowego celibatu.

Snape rozpiął pasek i zdjął spodnie, powodując u partnera ślinotok na widok pulsującej pod materiałem bokserek erekcji.

Potem się odwrócił, a Harry'emu odebrało mowę.

Ogon Severusa był czarny i błyszczący jak jego uszy, miał niecały metr długości i prawie sięgał do ziemi. Wychodził z kości ogonowej i wydawało się, że był tam od zawsze.

Harry jęknął i przejechał dłonią wzdłuż pleców starszego mężczyzny. Zawahał się tylko przez moment po czym objął dłonią ogon i przesunął dłoń od nasady, aż do samego końca.  
>Severus jęknął.<p>

— Lubisz to, prawda?

— Harry... — wyjęczał Snape.

— Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że nie będę cię chciał? — Harry zanurzył twarz w miękkim futerku u nasady ogona. — Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że nie uznam tego za pociągające?

Severus wydał z siebie cichy pomruk i odwrócił się.

— Może dlatego, że jak ostatnio sprawdzałem, to nie interesowałeś się zwierzętami, Potter.

Harry spojrzał Severusowi w oczy, jednocześnie rozpinając jego szaty w pośpiechu.

— Nie jesteś zwierzęciem i pragnę cię całego. Pozbądźmy się wreszcie tych ciuchów. Teraz.

Oczy Severusa otwarły się szeroko i zrobił krok w tył, ale natrafił na swój stół. Harry pragnął kochanka tak bardzo, że nie mogąc się już doczekać, wyciągnął różdżkę i za pomocą zaklęcia pozbawił ich obu niepotrzebnego odzienia. Mimo że Snape nie czuł się komfortowo ze swoim ciałem, to nigdy nie wstydził się nagości przed kochankiem. Jednak teraz drżał nerwowo, próbując ukryć uszy pod pasmami włosów.

Harry nie chciał tego, więc przyciągnął go do siebie, głaszcząc ogon, a następnie łapiąc mocno za pośladki, pociągnął na podłogę. Severus wylądował na plecach, wydając z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia, ale Harry był już obok niego.

— Harry, co... — Nie zdołał dokończyć, gdyż jego usta zostały nakryte gorącymi wargami partnera i poczuł przy sobie smukłe ciało młodszego mężczyzny. Dłonie Harry'ego tańczyły po gładkim torsie Snape'a, aż natrafiły na różowe sutki i zaczęły się nimi bawić, wywołując jęki z ust kochanka.

Severus sapnął i rozsunął nogi. Drżące erekcje spotkały się i mężczyźni zaczęli poruszać się w szaleńczym tempie.

Harry poczuł jak coś łaskocze go w udo więc na chwilę przerwał, chcąc zobaczyć co to takiego. Myślał, że może jakaś mysz lub inne małe stworzenie dostało się do laboratorium.  
>Poczuł się trochę głupio, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to ogon Snape'a.<p>

— Przepraszam! — powiedział Harry, szybko schodząc z kochanka. — Zrobiłem ci krzywdę? — zapytał.

Severus zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

— Nie, wszystko w porządku — odparł z trudem łapiąc oddech.

Harry spojrzał na osobę, za którą tak bardzo tęsknił przez ostatni tydzień. Uszy Severusa delikatnie poruszały się w rytm oddechu, a jego policzki były uroczo zarumienione. Jego twardy penis leżał ciężko na brzuchu. Spojrzał na śliczny ogon, który wciąż łaskotał go po udzie.

— Na kolana — powiedział wyraźnie.

Severus uniósł brew.

— Jesteśmy dziś odważni, co Potter? — zapytał głosem ociekającym sarkazmem. Ton Snape'a mógł wyrażać niezadowolenie, ale Harry widział jak penis kochanka drży z niecierpliwości, więc kontynuował:

— Chcę się mu przyjrzeć z bliska, Severusie — powiedział, łapiąc ruchliwy ogon w obie dłonie. — Bądź dobrym kotkiem. Na kolana.

Severus pochylił się, pocałował Harry'ego, łapiąc jego dolną wargę pomiędzy swoje zęby i wyszeptał:

— Zapłacisz mi za to jutro, Potter.

Harry uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie, jakie cudowne rzeczy może mu jutro zaoferować Snape w łóżku, ale po chwili się opamiętał. Dziś należało do Severusa.

Mistrz Eliksirów oparł się na dłoniach i kolanach, a Harry zaczął go głaskać po włosach. Następnie przejechał dłonią wzdłuż kręgosłupa, aż wreszcie po całej długości puszystego, czarnego futerka jego ogona.

Severus jęknął i mimowolnie wypchnął biodra.

— Bierz się do rzeczy, Potter. Będziesz miał jeszcze mnóstwo czasu żeby mnie głaskać... całą wieczność, wydaje mi się.

Harry zachichotał, po czym złapał pośladki Severusa, rozsunął je delikatnie i przejechał językiem wzdłuż wrażliwego rowka, obdarzając szczególnym zainteresowaniem różowe wejście.

Severus warknął.

— Odłóżmy powolne zabawy na później — wysapał, wypychając biodra na spotkanie gorącego języka.

Potter przywołał buteleczkę z lubrykantem i zaczął przygotowywać Severusa palcami.  
>— Będziesz dla mnie mruczał, Severusie?<p>

— Ja... aaach... ja... och Merlinie, tak, właśnie tam! Zabiję cię... Kurwa, Harry, teraz!

Harry znów zachichotał i ustawił się na wprost wilgotnego wejścia.

— Dobry kiciuś.

— Potter, przysięgam... — zamilkł, kiedy Harry wypełnił go jednym, precyzyjnym pchnięciem. Jęknął i zacisnął mięśnie wokół gorącej erekcji kochanka, a ogon poruszał się w szalonym rytmie, łaskocząc tors Harry'ego. To i siedmiodniowy celibat niebezpiecznie spychały Pottera na skraj spełnienia, więc zatrzymał się na chwilę, by złapać oddech.

— Jeśli natychmiast nie zaczniesz się ruszać, pożałujesz. Teraz.

Harry uśmiechnął się i oparł koniec ogona o swój policzek, czując jak futerko łaskocze go przy każdym pchnięciu.

Obaj mężczyźni jęknęli. Ich frustracja roztapiała się w miarę jak ich ciała poruszały się zgodnym rytmem. Harry przejechał dłońmi wzdłuż pleców Severusa, pogładził palcami jego biodro, po czym ugryzł go w ogon.

— Harry! — krzyknął zaskoczony Severus, gdy poczuł delikatny ból. —Tak, zrób to jeszcze raz!

Kochanek posłuchał prośby starszego mężczyzny, pochylił się nad nim i sięgnął po jego naprężoną erekcję. Czuł, iż sam jest blisko więc zaczął wchodzić w Severusa z jeszcze większą siłą, doprowadzając go w końcu do cudownego spełnienia. Kilka pchnięć później, Harry doszedł mocno z imieniem partnera na ustach.

Powoli wysunął się z kochanka i położył tuż obok niego na kamiennej posadzce.

— Trochę tu zimno — powiedział.

— Mmm — odparł Snape.

— Kocham cię niezależnie od tego jak wyglądasz, Severusie. — Podniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał na kochanka — jego ogon łaskotał go po brzuchu. — Wiesz to, prawda?

— Cóż... podejrzewam, że nawet gdybym miał jakiekolwiek obawy dotyczące twojego... zainteresowania moją osobą, to właśnie je skutecznie rozwiałeś. — Odwrócił się i spojrzał partnerowi w oczy. — Wiesz, że czuję to samo w stosunku do ciebie, prawda?

Harry przytaknął i pocałował Severusa zachłannie.

— Ale proszę, nie zamieniaj się w psa, tego bym chyba nie przeżył.

Harry zachichotał i oparł głowę na piersi Snape'a.

— Hau hau! — zaszczekał rozbawiony.

Gardłowy śmiech Severusa odbił się wibrującym echem w piersi Harry'ego. Starszy mężczyzna westchnął i przeczesał włosy palcami.

— Miau.


End file.
